


An Offer

by TheShipSailsItself



Series: Charming Hundred [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Hundred Words, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipSailsItself
Summary: "Macy, you need torelax..."





	An Offer

Macy needed to enter the dreamscape for the spell to work but simply couldn’t relax enough to sleep. Harry pushed his damp palms against the painted wood, the sound of Macy’s door clicking shut sending a shudder down to the base of his spine. The ridiculous amount of effort he’d gone to just to avoid this very situation and here he was anyway. Alone with the woman whose trust and touch he constantly ached for as she gazed at him from her bed.

“Do you-” he leaned his swimming head against the door and swallowed-“want me to help you?”


End file.
